My Immortal
by youko-love
Summary: Suriously sad! Its about a love triangle that ends in the death of two lovers. The third than begins to question things... boyboy relationships don't read if you're against it!


Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Evanescence's "My Immortal", kay? *mutters* You didn't have to rub it in.

Silver_dragon: Yes, they do. We would want you to actually start getting an ego so the lawyers can deflate it.

Youko_love: Stupid muse! Shut up!  
  
  
  


"My Immortal"

by youko_love  
  


I tried. I really did. I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry I probably just a big disappointment to you. My prescience tarnishes the memories of you. 

I'm so tired. I want to be with you. Why can't I be with you?! I love you! ...I ... loved...you. Why'd you leave me? I'm nothing without you! You stole my soul, then gave it back in pieces I could never hope to put together!

I feel so lost. I feel so childish being overcome by so much emotion. Why can't I forget you like I forgot everyone else? I wish you'd stop haunting my dreams at night. Everything reminds me of you. Why'd you leave?

Why do smell you in the air? Why does your scent linger around me at night and day? Why won't you leave me in peace?! Why won't you just leave me alone?! I want to be alone!  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


I'm so confused. I should hate you. I should curse you to hell! But...I can't. Why is it that even if you have no physical scars, you can still have emotion wounds that don't ever heal?

You always had all the answers! When I needed help you were always there. I could count on you. Trust in you. How can nonexisting wounds hurt so much. The pain is so real.

Not even time has erased the last moment I saw you, you were so still. I won't ever forget no matter how much I try.  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


I remember the nightmares you used to have. I remember the one time you cried and called out to me. And I came. Your voice was like a siren's call, I couldn't resist it if I tried.

You screamed sometimes. I'd be there, I was one to calm you and hold you for as long as you needed me to. You needed me! You were the first to need me! Me!

You took me when you left. I'm just a shell missing the one thing to make me me again...you.  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  


You were so captivating to people but they never saw the real you like I did. You had the brightest light around you, you were almost godlike in features. You were beyond captivating to me. I was bound to you. I couldn't escape you and I loved it! But now you're gone and I'm still bounded. Bounded to what little life you left me with. 

Every time I close my eyes I see your face. I can no longer have a pleasant dream because of you haunting me! Why does your voice echo though my head. Sometimes I swear you're actually here, talking to me. You're making me insane! Why didn't you just stay, things would have been better for us! I loved you so.  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I put the sword on my lap and stare at the blood stain on it. I didn't clean off the blood he left on it. How can someone bleed so much when they have no heart? Would I bleed that much? No, I am nothing therefore I cannot bleed.   
  
Why'd I get left behind? Is a question that time cannot answer.  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Tears. I'm crying? The tears solidify into black gems before hitting the sword on my lap. Anger starts welling inside me, I can't even cry right! I'm suppose to cry salt water or blue gems not black, not black like the void I am.  
  
I pick up to the blade in a rush and end up cutting myself. I look in shock as I bleed red. I thought you took everything?  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
RED? I bleed red? Red like you. Like your hair, like the red liquid that covered your body as the life drained from you. The anger returns, I'm not suppose to have anything you do or did have!

Did? Did, you did have red blood. You don't anymore because your not alive. But how come I still feel you? Why'd he kill you? You did nothing to him. He had you, and he killed you so, I killed him. I hope you can forgive me for that I know how much you wanted to help him.  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Why did you pick him? Were you afraid of the beatings in the beginning? Why'd you fall in love with him? Why did I let him get to you first?  
  
I put the sword against my throat.

Why was I too late to stop him from beating you then cutting you open with a kitchen knife? I'll find out at least some answers when I die.

Love you, Kurama. And I hate Yusuke.

I put some pressure behind the sword....  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Youko_love: Yeah my first one-shot!

Silver_dragon: And hopefully your last.

Youko_love: Shut up! *turns to readers* Please review? Oh, and check out my other fic Death, love, and its childern. I'm really proud of it!


End file.
